


Magician

by mayachain



Series: 14Valentines_2019 [8]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Bad Days, Community: 14valentines, Disabled Character, Drabble, Ethics, Frustration, Gen, magic?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 15:12:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17706638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayachain/pseuds/mayachain
Summary: Some days the world does not know how lucky it is.





	Magician

**Magician** ********

The world was very lucky that the Earth’s atmosphere curbed her magic, otherwise she would have long since annihilated a city out of irritation. 

The store carried dozens of ready-made spice mixes, but not the one ingredient she needed to make her own. Another had knitting needles aplenty – except in the exact strength she was looking for. 

She had vowed not to endanger the economy by conjuring whatever struck her fancy. It was a vow she regretted bitterly. 

The escalator at her underground stop had not been repaired yet. It was a wonder anyone on this planet was still alive. 

****.** **


End file.
